dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Gab Soo
Profile *'Name:' 김갑수 / Kim Kap Soo (Kim Gap Su) *'Also known as:' Kim Kab Soo / Kim Gab Soo / Kim Gab Su *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' South Korea *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 64kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Family:' One daughter *'Talent agency:' Fe Entertainment TV Shows *Chief of Staff 2 (JTBC, 2019) *Designated Survivor: 60 Days (tvN, 2019) *Chief of Staff (JTBC, 2019) *Haechi (SBS, 2019) *Just Dance (KBS2, 2018) *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Man Who Sets the Table (MBC, 2017) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) cameo *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (KBS, 2016) *Splash Splash Love (MBC, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *Divorce Lawyer in Love (SBS, 2015) *Blood (KBS2, 2015) *Maids (JTBC, 2014) *Blade Man (KBS2, 2014) *Marriage, Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *Drama Special After the Opera (KBS2, 2010) *Housewife Kim Kwang Ja's Third Activities (MBC, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Secret Investigation Record (tvN, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends The Regrets of Bamboo Knife (KBS2, 2009) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) *Time Between Dog and Wolf (MBC, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *Drama City GOD (KBS2, 2007) *By My Side (MBC, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City The Greatest Love (KBS, 2006) *Alone in Love (SBS, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS1, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *Drama City Don't Go Home Tonight (KBS2, 2005) *Sea God (KBS2, 2004) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Drama City Blue Skies of Jeju Island (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City A Distorted Fairy Tale (KBS, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *MBC Best Theater Butterfly (나비) (MBC, 2004-Feb-06) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *KBS HDTV Feature A River Flows Through Everyone's Heart (KBS, 2003) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Age of Innocence (SBS, 2002) *Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Drama City Beautiful Youth (KBS, 2002) *Special Warrant 203 (203 특별수사대) (KBS2, 2001) *Stepmother (KBS1, 2001) *Orient Theatre (KBS2, 2001) *Emperor Wang Gun (KBS1, 2000) *Sad Temptation (KBS2, 1999) *House Above the Waves (SBS, 1999) *King and Queen (KBS1, 1998) *Color (KBS2, 1996) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *A Powerful Sword (비검) (KBS2, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *The Three Kingdoms (김갑수) (KBS1, 1992) *And So Flows History (역사는 흐른다) (KBS1, 1989) Movies *Love Forecast (2015) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *Blood and Ties (2013) *The Last Blossom (2011) *The Showdown (2011) *Iris: The Movie (2010) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *Where Are You Going? (2009) *Detective Mr. Gong (2006) *Typhoon (2005) *She's on Duty (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *Spin Kick (2004) *He Was Cool (2004) *Mutt Boy (2003) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *4 Toes (2002) *KT (2002) *This is Law (2001) *Bungee Jumping of their Own (2001) *The Taebaek Mountains (1994) Recognitions *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Serial Drama - Actor (All About My Mom) *'2013 4th Korea Popular Culture & Art Awards:' Prime Minister's Commendation *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Comedy/Sitcom Male Top Excellence Award (All My Love) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actor (Cinderella's Sister, Sungkyunkwan Scandal, Chuno) *'2010 4th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Most Influential Star *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award, Actor (Yeon Gae Somun) **Top 10 Stars (Yeon Gae Somun) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Land) *'2003 4th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Mutt Boy) *'2003 Japan Film Critics Association:' Asia Goodwill Award *'2001 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor (Emperor Wang Gun) *'1995 33rd Grand Bell Awards:' Best Actor (The Taebaek Mountains) *'1995 31st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor - Film (The Taebaek Mountains) *'1994 15th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (The Taebaek Mountains) *'1994 5th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best New Actor (The Taebaek Mountains) *'1994 18th Seoul Theater Festival:' Best New Actor (The Taebaek Mountains) *'1991 28th Dong-Ah Theater Festival:' Best Actor *'1991 15th Seoul Theater Festival:' Best Actor *'1990 26th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actor - TV (And So Flows History) *'1988 13th Young-hee Theater Award:' Recipient *'1984 Oh Young-jin Theater Award:' Recipient Trivia *'Debut:' 1977 External Links *Agency profile *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Profile (daum) Category:KActor